1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and device for adjusting an audio volume level.
2. Description of the Related Art
An audio device is a device that converts sound waves within a typical audible frequency band (30˜16,000 Hz), such as music, a human voice and natural sounds, into electrical signals and records the electrical signals on a recording medium, or converts the electrical signals into acoustic energy and outputs the acoustic energy into a space. The audio device is chiefly installed in houses, in commercial spaces or in automobiles for use thereof.
Such an audio device may include a tuner for receiving broadcasting signals and tuning a channel selected by a user, an audio source for acquiring audio signals from a storage medium, such as an optical disc or a tape, an amplifier for amplifying the audio signals, and a speaker for outputting the amplified audio signals into the space. Furthermore, the audio device that can record audio signals may further include a microphone for converting sound waves into electrical signals and a recording unit for performing conversion on the audio signals and storing the electrical signals in/on a flash memory, an optical disc, a tape or the like.
The audio device is marketed in a state in which the volume range between the minimum level and the maximum level (for example, Volume 0˜Volume 40) is set to be divided into regular steps as shown in FIG. 1. The user of the audio device can adjust the volume level of an audio signal, which will be tuned or reproduced by a tuner or an audio source and output through the speaker, to a desired level according to the surrounding conditions by manipulating a circular knob, which is provided on the front panel of the audio device, or up/down buttons, which is provided on a remote control.
Unlike a conventional analog system, a recent digital audio device does not continuously adjust its audio volume, but adjusts it in steps. That is, the volume steps, at which settings can be made by minimally rotating a circular knob for volume adjustment or by manipulating volume adjustment up/down buttons one time, are pre-determined.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, the range between the minimum volume ‘Volume 0’ and the maximum volume ‘Volume 40’ is divided into regular steps (intervals), that is, a predetermined number of steps (or a predetermined number of volume levels). A volume level is selected in steps through the manipulation of the knob for volume adjustment or the volume adjustment up/down buttons, and thus the audio volume level is adjusted.
In the related art, the volume levels that are chiefly used by the user of the audio device are concentrated within a specific range, that is, the principle volume use range as shown in FIG. 1. However, the entire volume range is set to be divided into uniform interval steps as described above, so that it is difficult to finely adjust the volume level to a level that is desired by the user once the desired level falls within the principle volume use range.
Further, if the entire volume range is set to be divided into narrow steps, it takes a long time to adjust the volume level from a minimum volume level to a maximum volume level or vice verse. Thus, this is not desirable. On the contrary, if the entire volume range is set to be divided into wide steps, it is difficult to finely adjust the volume level, which is also not desirable.